Devoured Hope
by Whimsical Rain
Summary: AU - Isabella woke up in the woods as a newborn filled with hatred and confusion, lost in her emotions causing her to go into a killing frenzy. She crosses paths with the Cullens through her crazed and came face to face with a vampire that understands how lost she felt through her pain. Will he be able to tame the beast inside her or will it all go spiraling down? BellaxJasper
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue The Awakening

**Devoured Hope**

* * *

**Summary:**

_Alternative Universe_ \- Isabella woke up in the woods as a newborn filled with hatred and confusion, lost in her emotions causing her to go into a killing frenzy. She crosses paths with the Cullens through her crazed and came face to face with a vampire that understands how lost she felt through her pain. Will he be able to tame the beast inside her or will it all go spiraling down?

Bella/Jasper Pairing. If you don't like it, it's okay it just means this story isn't for you.

**Warning:** This Fan Fiction includes dark themes that aren't suitable for younger readers or others that may be triggered by the events that will later on unfold. Read with your own discretion.

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyers owns the Twilight Saga and I only own the story ideas and characters altered features and developments.

* * *

**Prologue****: **_The Awakening_

She was breathing unnecessary breaths as though she had run a marathon, raindrops covered her light caramel skin that lightened up through her transformation. She was naked, confused and alone in the woods with no recollection of what she was doing there. Seeing the world with her new eyes brought overwhelming emotions, but most of all the burning sensation at the back of her throat. It felt as though she hadn't drunk water for so long and that she became dehydrated.

_Where Am I? _ She thought to herself as she views her surroundings.

There's plenty of trees, the sky was dimmed, the rain pouring heavily around her and no civilization in sight. _It's a forest but where exactly?_ She didn't know where she is and why she had awakened there with no article of clothing on her body just like the day she was born. She slowly made her way through the trees as she explores her new heighten senses seeing everything in such very defined details from droplets falling from the sky to particles of dirt that covered her bare feet. Hearing the rivers' rapid currents splashing against rocks that are miles away from birds chirping in the sky as they flap their wings towards their destinations. She touches her long mahogany hair as waves flow evenly around her, the length that passed her bare bottom.

The wind started to pick up through the rain as she quickly learned to use her inhuman speed she kept on running through the woods trying to find her way out of it, seeking for a place where she can find clothing and temporary shelter from the heavy rain. When the trees were no longer in view she stops dead in her tracks as she managed to reach a cliff that was ten thousand feet from the ground she looks down to find more trees coating the land under the cliff. There was a gust of wind which carried a sweet scent that she immediately felt the back of her throat ache with anticipation, out of instinct she rushes towards that scent like a magnet attracted to a piece of metal. It was unavoidable. She found herself in a small community, the scent grew stronger as she walked out of the woods. In a view of a cabin with the beautiful oak wooden exterior with tall glass windows accompanied by white frames and a dark wooden door that was uniquely designed with flower cravings.

The scent had led her to an open window, she careful goes through it and found herself approaching a crib with a sleeping infant, a newborn child that was just a few weeks old. The smell was so intoxicating like being in a field of flowers on one summer day. She slowly extends her hand down to caress the infant's cheek, a feeling of longing washes over her form as the baby stirs due to her cold touch. The burning in her throat was soon forgotten as she slowly lifts the infant in her arms, she was being gentle.

The baby opened its eyes staring directly at her, light brown eyes that once mirrored her own. Dark curls and light golden complexion. She felt sorrow slowly creeping in on her, as she was lost in bits of pieces of her shattered visions of what seems to be her memories from her previous life.

_There was a young woman sitting at a dining table looking at a photo that resembles a small bean in black and white colors she was beaming with love and happiness... _

_Then the memory changes to where the woman was talking to a tall golden-skinned man, the image of his face were unclear, but with just his body language, you can identify his frustration towards the woman. His voice was filled with anger and certainty. _

"_This can't happen. You have to get rid of it…"_

_The woman was trembling not because she was scared but she was devastated. _

"_I won't do that… Is it because of… that you wanted to get rid of the baby?"_

"_This isn't about her… I'm talking about us!" He ran his hand through his dark hair out of frustration for calling him out on what he thought was unnecessary. _

"_It is about her… It was always about her!" The woman screamed at the man. _

"_It is NOT! Don't bring her into this! We're talking about us!" The woman shook her head and when she was about to leave the kitchen the man grabbed her wrist and made her stop from leaving. He wasn't done talking to her._

"_I need you to get rid of it! Or I'll have to get rid of it myself!"_

_She tried to pull her wrist away from him. "NO! Let go of me!"_

_He let go but is now blocking her way out. She stares at him with anger in her eyes._

"_How can you just say that?..." She asked him as her emotions got the best of her._

"_I shouldn't have led you on… because I never wanted you..." The man turned around and left the woman in tears._

"_It was always her… you liar!" _

_The next memory was different, the woman happened to be running from someone into the woods but she stumbles onto the ground scraping her knees, she was crawling away from the predator that's chasing her. _

_She screamed as pain strikes through her body and blood dripping down her legs. _

'_No! No! No! Not the baby! Please, not the baby!' She panics as the predator reached her._

"_You know I can't do that… not after the shit, you pulled…" The man shoved his hand through her stomach and she shrieks in agony as he pulled the unborn child out of her body and drops it next to her bloody form. _

"_Goodbye, Isabella…" The man walked away leaving her to die. _

A sudden recognition filled her and she mourns for her unborn child. She placed the infant back into the crib after she had helped it fall back to sleep.

Before she turned towards the window a different scent hit her nose.

"Hey! What are you doing to that child? And how did you get in the house?"

She turns to look at the man standing by the doorway. He was tall, tanned skin and dark curly hair that matches the infants' features. _That must be the father... _He stares at her naked form with his eyebrows in a frown.

"I was about to leave…" It was the first time she uses her bell-like voice since she has awakened from her transformation induced coma. She turns towards the window again.

But somehow the man was able to grab her wrist which triggered her heighten senses that brought back the painful memories which cause her to lose control. She grabs the man's hand from her wrist and she twisted his arm onto his back and shoves him onto the floor before biting into his neck, draining him dry. The infant's cries snapped her back from her burning desires of revenge. She walked back to the crib and helped the infant fall back to sleep.

She found herself in the master bedroom. Where she took a hot shower before putting on undergarments and clothing. That belongs to the wife of the man she had killed. She walked through the hallway examining the pictures on the wall. They were a perfect family. Something she ever wanted but now could never have. _Husbands are replaceable but mothers aren't. _She thought to herself as she replays the events that took the man's life.

The sound of keys juggling at the front door dragged her out of her thoughts, made her leave immediately through the same window, where she entered from when following the scent of the infant. She was a few steps away from the cabin when she heard a woman scream on top of her lungs as she discovers her dead husband.

She doesn't know who had ended her life or who saved it for that matter.

The only thing she wanted now, was to cleanse her thirst for more blood.

* * *

_Hello Readers,_

_It's been a while since I've created a fanfiction. I used to write a lot back when I was in middle school and I took down my old stories thinking I wouldn't ever return to fanfiction but it turns out my love for writing has returned. If you have any questions or truely enjoyed my story please don't be afraid to leave a comment or pm me. _

_I hope you have a wonderful day! Until next time!_

_\- Whimsical Rain :)_


	2. Chapter 2 : The Struggle Part 1

**Devoured Hope**

* * *

**Chapter One:** _The Struggle Part 1_

It's been a few days since the incident at the cabin occurred. Ever since then Isabella hadn't fed on any unfortunate being who may have crossed her path but the ache in her throat felt ten times as worst as before, it went from the slight burning sensation to feel as though knives were penetrating her esophagus.

The inner battle within herself was becoming harder to sustain as all she could think about is cleansing her thirst. She found herself entering a foreign territory as she ran on the outskirts of the city until she spotted her prey. It was a flick of dawn, the city was starting to wake up from its slumber. Her prey was a young man who happened to be in his mid-forties, shaggy dark hair with a hint of greys sneaking out of his roots and eyes brighter than emeralds.

Isabella slowly made her way towards him as soon as he entered the dark alley, he was walking towards a back entrance of a shop with the juggle of his keys in tow and whistling as he did.

_Tuck_. An empty can starts to roll towards the man from the shadows of the end of the narrow alleyway. This caught the man's attention and was a bit startled as he sees the dark silhouette of a woman who happens to slowly make her way towards him.

She steps out of the shadows and grins as the man's eyes adjusted to her beautiful form. She is, after all, a breathtaking sight. Any man or creature would find her appearances alluring with desire. She stood there in front of him, licking her lips as her eyes landed on his neck. Hearing the blood rushing through his veins and his heart picking up its pace, the man adjusted his composure and spoke.

"Hello Miss, Is there anything I can help you with? The bakery isn't open until seven. If you like I can brew some hot coffee while you wait at the front of the shop." The man suggested as he looked down at his smartwatch it said _six thirty-six_ when he looked up he found himself pinned against the door as Isabella's face inches from his.

"That won't be necessary. I found what I was looking for…" She sank her teeth into his neck with her hands covering his mouth to muffle the screams. She let the blood flow through her throat as it soothes the ache in it, the man's screams subside as the life was drained out of him.

"Chris?" A voice asked. Her attention averted towards the direction the voice came from as she let the man's body hit the floor. There stood another man. She didn't wait until he said another word as she lunged herself onto him, ripping his throat open and sinking her teeth into the sweet, sweet nectar. She never felt this kind of ecstasy before it brought her satisfaction as she felt her prey squirming under her as they tried to fight for their lives. By the time her thirst was satisfied she had slaughtered the people of the shopping district, her body covered in her victims' blood. A wicked smile appears on her lips as she leaves the massacre behind. Fueled by the beast inside her, guiding her through the destruction she will inflict on those who cross her path.

* * *

_Vancouver, Canada: A Few Months Later..._

"Yes… Aro, you have my word…" He sighs as the call ends and runs his hands through his blonde hair. Slightly frustrated, as the head of Volturi has requested for him and his family's assistance on an unfortunate matter in regards to multiple massacres within a couple of months was drastically escalating around them at nearby territories. The frown creases his brows as he sits down into the chair at his desk. He couldn't deny their request as he owed them the gratitude of letting him resign from his position within the Volturi to live a peaceful life with his current coven. As the head of the coven, it is his duty to keep them safe. It's up to him to make these rushed decisions to eliminate the danger that's roaming around them.

"Carlisle." He looked towards the door of his study as the bronzed haired son stood there with a questioning look in his eyes, but he knew he had read his mind as he was in deep thoughts trying to analyze a strategy of their predicament. "We will head to Calgary let the others know and we leave as soon as possible." His son nodded and left in a heartbeat, the rest of his coven were hunting just outside Vancouver. Not too far from where they live, there wouldn't be a problem with them leaving as soon as they can to put a stop on this senseless massacre.

From miles away he hears his family near their home as they make their way through the woods and into the living room where he is now residing, watching the news cover the story of the multiple murders and disappearances of the locals. To humans, their thoughts concluded the situation as '_serial killer on the loose_' sending panics to the nearby cities causing a public panic resulting in curfew and lockdown.

His family appeared before him, he extended his hand out for his mate to take as she sits down beside him on the couch. His coven, who manages to settle around the living area just in front of him as they stare back at him with concerned eyes as his '_youngest_' son has filled them in with the situation at hand.

"I assume that Edward has informed you all on the matter." He stated.

"The bags are packed, Carlisle." The pixie chimed. "We'll be there before dawn."

"If Alice's visions serve us correctly we will execute these matters and put an end to this. There is a possibility of territorial wars erupting near ours. My assumptions are newborns on the loose and it's up to us to dispose of them and their creator. The Volturi wouldn't want anymore messes to clean up and expose our kind due to the recklessness of others." Edward said sternly as he wrapped an arm around the pixie securing her at his side.

"If that may be true, I am an expert on that matter." His southern drawl was significantly clear as he stated. Jasper's thoughts reflected back at his time involved with the Southern Wars and all the madness that came with it. He would be glad to take the newborns out to keep his family's territory safely secured, so the Volturi wouldn't have a reason to poke their nose where it doesn't belong. He truly hates their antics and their ways of leading the vampire world. He was a treasure they will not obtain and never would he want to relive the times he was desperately putting behind him.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Emmett smirks as he rubs his hands together itchy to get some action, other than from his wife behind closed doors. Rosalie rolls her eyes at his eagerness with a hint of a ghostly smile on her lips. Whatever makes him happy, she's happy.

Jasper finds his mind drifting off to the times in which he has served Maria, it was a living hell but he manages to make it through alive with crescent scars covering every inch of his marbled skin to remind him of the violence, torture and the pain that he had inflected those around him with no mercy or sense of pity as he destroyed everything in his path or those who dares to defy him. If it wasn't for Peter and Charlotte convincing him that there is more to this eternal life other than territory wars and senseless violence that will forever stain his hands. He will forever be in their debt for saving him by leaving that kind of life behind him. Maria wasn't exactly happy about her right-hand man leaving her to deal with everything at South but Jasper couldn't care less what that heartless bitch wanted. As long that he was free to go wherever he pleases.

Along the way, he had parted with his dear friends to come face-to-face with the pixie that introduced him to the '_vegetarian_' lifestyle that helped gain his sanity. He remembered it like it was yesterday, how she was there at the diner patiently waiting. The seer had told him she was waiting for him so they could both go to the Cullens to live the life they both were yearning for. Without her, he would have continuously hunted humans to satisfy the beast that's living within him that was bonded by shackles. _Major_. He's not coming out to play anything time soon. It would have been bad news if he decided to take the wheel and drive his insane ass out of his confinement.

"Jasper, I don't think it's necessarily going to be that way." Edward voiced his opinion on Jasper's inner monologues reminiscing about his past life. '_How can you be so sure, Edward? At this point anything is possible._' Jasper gave him a smug expression before turning his attention back to Carlisle.

"We just need to create a plan to see how that would play out if anything. Be ready to fight when it is needed, especially when crazed newborns are involved." His eyes scan the room as he feels the others' mixed emotions filled with uncertainty, a slight fear of the possible outcomes, and determination to those who are up for the challenge.

Just like what Alice had told them they'd arrived in Calgary, Alberta before dawn. Just outside of Paskapoo Slopes they've caught scents of an unknown vampire, with the mixed aroma of blood and human flesh along the way. They were to abandon their vehicles and continue the search on foot. Jasper was in the lead as he let his senses guide him through the forest as it gets deeper and away from civilization.

By the time he reached the end of the trail he found himself in a field with an old wooden shed in the middle of it, looks as though it has been abandoned for years due to the unkempt grass and vines surrounding the exteriors of the building.

Before surveying what's around him, he silently signals his family to take their positions hidden in case everything goes to shit when he decides to confront the perpetrators. Stealthy as possible he made it halfway into the field as he scans the shed before him but when he reaches out to open the wooden door— he found himself flying through the air hitting the tree that was yards away then landing into a crouch position with one of his hands dug into the dirt.

He heard a menacing growl, with an unwanted emotional storm along with it. He narrowed his eyes at the newborn before him, a young woman with long mahogany hair and light caramel skin, her bloody clothes didn't fit her curves as they were loose around her, she was a few inches shorter than his tall frame. Ruby colored eyes, her feature reflects a slight indigenous in them.

"GO AWAY!" She growls with venom coating each word.

Jasper slowly stands from his crouching position. "I'm not here to hurt you." It was a lie he easily tells—if it comes to it he would rip her to shreds. But judging by whatever force he was thrown with. She wasn't so easy to back down, he doesn't know what she is capable of.

"I don't believe that." She sneers. She shakes her head and clearly shows signs of her inner struggles as her emotions turn into a hurricane within herself. "Just go away."

"I can't do that sweetheart." He smirks at her. He sees his brother carefully leave his hidden post and cautiously make his way towards the newborn who was unaware of his presence.

"Let's make a deal, I won't come near you. But you have to answer my questions." He bargains as he wants her focus to stay on him while Emmett inches his way towards the angry newborn, cautiously and carefully not wanting her to sense him.

When she didn't respond, he decided to interrogate her anyways. "Who created you?"

"I don't know." She replies as her gaze is still fixed onto his.

"Where are you from?" His curiosity peaked as he scans her unique features. He hadn't come across any native being as his kind before, so it intrigued him.

"I don't know." He felt her confusion as her brows creased her forehead.

"Alrighty then—How many are there of you?" He narrowed his eyes at her again with seriousness coating his expression.

"It's just me." She mumbles quietly. "I don't know anyone else." Her anger spiked at the realization of her words.

"So you're telling me— that you have been causing havoc on your own?" Jasper shook his head in disbelief. A newborn taking out towns on her own, he just couldn't be swayed by her words. _She's hiding something._

"Yes?" She seems taken back at the way he mocks her. With the nod of his head, the signal was sent towards his brother.

Emmett lunges himself onto the newborn before she can calculate the mockery of Jasper's tauntings to get her rattled up. His arms grip her tiny frame, shrieking with fury as she tries to claw her way out of his grasps.

"Nuh-uh uh. Someone's been a naughty girl." Emmett grins down at the tiny woman, she growls at him snapping her teeth towards his face.

"Okay Em, no need to piss her off even more." Rosalie shakes her head as she joins her husband.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Alice smiles as she dances her way through the field towards her siblings.

Jasper felt a hand patting his back as if to say '_good job_' as Edward made his way towards his wife and placing her onto his back as she watched the newborn amusingly.

"She's so tiny." She mused.

"You're tiny." Edward teased.

"Yes, but look at her compared to Emmett." She points at them. He patted her leg and shook his head smiling, soon after Carlisle and Esme joined them.

Jasper walks pass them as he centers himself in front of Emmett and the issue at hand, he still couldn't believe that she made all this mess on her own. He sends out calm waves towards her way but when it didn't work he tried a different method by placing his hands on each side of her face. That seems to do the trick. She calms down within Emmett's hold. '_That's really odd_.' He thought to himself.

"What do you want from me?" She whispers pleadingly in her eyes as she stares back at Jasper. As though the floodgates burst open, her emotions of confusion, pain and hatred flashes over him.

'_What the fuck is this?_' He felt her suffering as though he was reliving it within himself as his own. He would have been fooled if he wasn't an empathetic.

He felt himself panting, unnecessary breaths due to the pain she was emitting, they were like sharp knives splitting into him. He let go of her face and shook off the feeling.

"I can't hear her," Edward confessed. As he frowns towards this mysterious girl. Jasper gave him a questioning look. '_What do you mean?_' He shot back at him.

"I meant. I can't hear her thoughts. Like nothing is really going on in that head of hers." His frown deepen with frustration.

"That's interesting, now that you mention it..." '_I couldn't fully influence her emotions unless I am directly in contact with her._' He informed him.

Edward quickly tested the theory by placing his hand onto to the girl's forehead. She frowns at him and thought '_What is he doing to me?_ _What the fuc—_' he heard her slightly then everything went blank. Like a broken frequency of an old fashion radio.

'_Did it work?_' Jasper asked.

Edward shrugged as though to dismissed him.

'_Later then..._' Jasper nodded sharply at his brother.

Carlisle's phone rang breaking the silences that dawn upon them. "Aro."

"Aw, Carlisle what is the update on the current matters there?" Carlisle glances towards Jasper as though he's conflicted to respond. He knew Volturi doesn't show any remorse to those who had broken their laws and wouldn't bat an eye towards redemption of any kind.

"We caught the newborn. What do you want us to do with her?" Carlisle carefully chooses his words as he spoke to his old friend.

"How old is she?" Aro asked.

"She seems fairly new, about a few months judging by the duration of the timely matter." He tore his gaze from Jasper and eyed the girl.

Jasper tunes out their conversation as he was able to shake the unwanted feeling at the pit of his stomach as he watches her, she stares at him frowning impatiently.

When the call ended Carlisle explained to his coven what Volturi wanted to do. They wanted to keep the girl alive until it is confirmed that she is telling the truth about working alone. Until then she will be under the surveillance of the Cullens.

"If Emmett lets you go don't run. I wouldn't want to try anything if I were you." He warns her. She huffed her reply "Fine".

Emmett lets go of her then she attempted to escape after being released but Jasper caught up to her stubborn ass just in time, he grips her arm and pulls her through the trees as the river bank makes its appearance, he picks her up and tosses her into the water. She squeals in disbelief before hitting the water. Glaring at him when she poked her head out of the water.

"Well, that's one way to get her cleaned up." Emmett snickers.

"Jazz that's not very nice!" Alice scolds him. She bends down towards the river banks holding her hand out to a very frustrated young woman.

She stares at Alice's outreached hand and warily accepts it as she was pulled out of the water, her clothes clinging onto her frame.

"That's payback!" Jasper smirks at the pixie as he recalls being thrown against the trees. '_This is going to be an interesting babysitting mission._' He thought to himself earning a chuckle from Edward.

* * *

_Hello Readers!_

_I'm sorry it took a really long time for me to publish chapter one. I've been caught up with other things in my life and just because I haven't updated in so long doesn't mean I had abandon this story. So no worries here! I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you soon!_

_After publishing this chapter I've done some minor edits and added a bit more thorough contents. (2:15 AM 04/17/2020)_

_With Love, Whimsical Rain ;3_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Struggle Part 2

_Hello Readers, _

_I wanted to remind you all that this story is rated mature for a reason! SO read in your own discretion which means there's dark themes, suggestive themes, lemons, and violence. I've finished writing this chapter as soon as I can because I didn't want to update my other story without publishing an update for this story. _

_I don't have a beta reader so I'm on my own checking the typos and such. I do come back to edit or add/rewrite some details. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_With Love, Whimsical Rain 3_

* * *

**Devoured Hope**

**Summary:**

Alternative Universe - Isabella woke up in the woods as a newborn filled with hatred and confusion, lost in her emotions causing her to go into a killing frenzy. She crosses paths with the Cullens through her crazed and came face to face with a vampire that understands how lost she felt through her pain. Will he be able to tame the beast inside her or will it all go spiraling down?

Bella/Jasper Pairing. If you don't like it, it's okay it just means this story isn't for you.

**Warning:** This Fan Fiction includes dark themes that aren't suitable for younger readers or others that may be triggered by the events that will later on unfold. Read with your own discretion.

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyers owns the Twilight Saga and I only own the story ideas and characters altered features and developments.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Struggle Part 2

"Isabella…" His hot breath cascades against her neck, his hands eagerly roaming her skin. She was left in a haze as her own hands explored his, patting underneath him. The sound of their breath and movements of the bed filled the air. "Ohh… Isabella..."

She moans softly as his name falls from her lips. She couldn't keep her eyes open from pleasure as he sent her over the edge, as they've reached their climax together. Her hands caressed the men's face, a blurred out face that she couldn't identify even in flashes of visions of what may have been her past.

The memory changes to a woman with long dark hair and sunkissed skin— that mirrored some of her features, at least what it should have been before awakening into her cold dead form. She was sitting across from her like she was right there in their presence. The woman across from her had a solemn expression on her face like she wasn't willing to give anything away. As they stared at one another, she felt the emotions of disbelief rising within her.

"Why now?" She found herself asking in a breathy tone as she struggled to control she's been holding back onto her temper, which wanted to release from its confinements.

"I had to come back… to see for myself." The woman replied, her intense gaze.

"You left… you left him." It came out as a whisper but she meant it to sound more profound. As she glared at her, she didn't like where this conversation was heading but just like her, she was as stubborn as it gets.

"I needed to see him…" A flash of regret shone through her brown eyes for a bit before she composed herself.

"You had time before, to pick up the pieces but instead you left it for me to do that. And now what?—You want him back?—You regret running away and abandoning him?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"It wasn't easy for me— to come back, Isabella. You know that… I had to leave. As for wanting him back… I don't know..." She frowns down towards the dining table.

"You had your chance and blew it. But now you want to come back like nothing has happened to stake your claim. How can you do that to him?" Isabella accused her with anger making her visibly shake as she thought this was just a cruel joke that this woman was playing—Not only with her life but his—and possibly his emotions of unrequited love.

"How can you do this to me?" The woman challenged her, she wanted to accuse Isabella too she wasn't the only one at fault.

"I didn't do this on purpose—It just fell into place—It just happened—and I'm not going to let you ruin what we've built up. Especially when..." She sneered, staring at her cousin in disbelief. She hated her for being so selfish, for being the person to drive him away from her.

"We used to be family, Bells." The woman said softly with a hit of sorrow in her tone.

"Yeah, we used to be…" She got up and walked away.

* * *

She shook her head of the visions from her past as she was pulled back into reality, where she found herself captive by three golden-eyed vamps—she had heard about their kind before. They were considered 'vegetarians' in the supernatural community, it's a fascinating sight. She smirks at the fact she didn't really expect to come across any of them.

She was seated at the back seat of the jeep wedged between the male blonde and giant bear of a man...er...vampire with brown curls, while the pretty blonde vampire took the wheel, driving at a ridiculous speed—so much for trying to blend in with the humans. The barbie vamp glanced at the rearview mirror once in a while, to make sure Isabella wasn't going to attempt to escape her temporary confinement in between her twin brother and mate. From the corner of her eyes, she sees Jasper's curious stares at her as he felt the change of her emotions and then slowly averted back to nothingness. His brows came together as a frown appeared onto his face. How does she do that? He thought to himself, making him even more curious than before. A newborn who's gifted early on is not unheard of, it just meant her ability had been the strongest human trait that converted into her immortal life.

"How do you do that?" He finally asked her as he broke the silence.

"Do what?" She turns her head to look at him, with a hit of annoyance in her eyes. She didn't really like talking about the weird things she can do, especially to the potential threat around her. She was on her guard at all times.

"Your emotions were everywhere one minute then gone the next—like they're being sealed off. In other words, you have been cutting off the projection of your emotions." She stares at him like he has grown a second head and he decides to explain it to her. "I'm gifted. I can feel emotions and manipulate them as I please. But for you it's odd." He tilts his head to the side to examine her carefully.

She continues to stare at him pretending to be confused, clearly playing dumb. "What's odd?"

"Your emotions it's like the frequency of a radio. Sometimes I feel your emotions then other times it's completely gone. Or switched off—You're a newborn...erm… new to this world. So the odds of you having control over your gift is slim to none." Unless she was trained.

"So you're saying I'm gifted?" She asked in a low mocking tone. He frowns at her, once again as he caught on her 'playing dumb' act. She wasn't as wise as she thought herself to be, shaking his head as he dropped the subject.

"You're pretty calm for a newborn." Emmett chimed. She turned her head to face him as he spoke to her. "Well—calm enough to be sitting patiently in this car instead of going crazy when we first encountered you." She fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. The only reason she freaked out on them because her instincts told her they were a threat.

"Em, made a good point. We've never seen anything like it…" Jasper added.

"Where are you taking me?" Changing the topic from their invasive curiosity, she didn't want to give them anything to pry on.

"To our home, until Volturi decides what to do with you. But until then you will be under our surveillance." She looked at Jasper with disinterest then the name 'Volturi' crossed her mind and so she decided to ask about it.

"Vol—Volturi?" Mimicking Jasper's gesture as she tilts her head to the side looking at him.

He sighs and explains it to her. "They're the royals that implemented the laws of our world. They punish those who have broken the laws and they will show no mercy when the time comes. They are the reason why we had to locate you in the first place."

"Ah—that explains it." She grimaces and crosses her arms over her chest.

Before Jasper could continue their conversation a hooded figure appeared right in front of the jeep making Rosalie swerve the vehicle as though to avoid hitting the person in front of them. She was watching Jasper communicating with the tiny brunette and wasn't really paying attention to the road ahead, as a result, it caused her to turn the jeep-like crazy sending the vehicle into a nearby tree, totaling it.

"Fuck!" Rosalie cursed in frustration as she smashed her hand against the steering wheel, then slightly turned her upper-body to look behind her spotting the hooded figure behind the jeep, then a couple of more shows up—a total of six hooded figures surrounding them.

The brunette was definitely not working alone, Jasper pulled her onto his lap to secure her there with his left arm over her chest and the other arm around her waist. She tries to wiggle free from his grasp but he's making it difficult for her too.

"Let—me—GO!" She hissed at him.

"You said you were on your own, princess." He sneered the last word against her ear sending shivers down her spine and sending ache through the pit of her stomach. It wasn't due to fear but an odd sensation that she hasn't felt before—he was causing her body to react in ways she didn't understand, even with heightened senses.

"Well, you shouldn't have believed me, asshole." She said, mocking his tone. Knowing she couldn't get out of his iron hold, she decided to kick the window open that was next to them, shattering the glass into various shards surrounding them. One of the hooded figures had taken that as a signal and was next to their window in a flash, grabbing a hold of her ankles and trying to pull her through the window but Jasper's hold tightens around her torso. While Emmett was on high alert, his only concern was protecting his mate—eying the pretty blond at the driver seat, shaking her head as to reassure him that she's okay and shouldn't move to where she was.

Isabella was growing impatient within Jasper's arms, so she did the one thing she could think of to make Jasper release the hold on her. She quickly bit down onto his arm that was over her chest, releasing as much venom as she could—making him hiss in pain—cursing as his, his hold loosens around her. She took this opportunity to slip out of his arms creating a small distance between them before projecting her ability by sending Jasper into Emmett on the other side of the backseat, making them fall out of the vehicle, landing onto the broken jeep door that was now on the ground, she made sure her shield was holding them into place—so they couldn't get back up onto their feet, releasing them slowly when she knew they wouldn't try anything stupid to set off the others in motion.

Opening her car door, she jumped out of the jeep—taking the hooded figure's hand and climbed onto their back, wrapping her legs around their waist while placing one of her hands on their shoulder. She turned herself to look back at the Cullens, sticking her tongue out at their amused faces and flipping the bird. The figures disappear along with the brunette, Jasper snarls as the amusement leaves his face. Fuck, what are we going to tell the Volturi? He ran a hand over his face as a sign of irritation of the whole ambush.

The shiny Volvo came to a halt next to the jeep, interrupting Jasper out of his thoughts. Edward rushed to the driver's side as he helped his sister out of it and sent a stern look towards Jasper's way. 'I knew something wasn't right when she was so quick to come with us. Her little friends showed up and ambushed.' He explained to his bronzed-haired brother through his thoughts.

"Alice had a vision, but we've got here too late. They ambushed us as well, on the way here."

"There's more of them—What could they possibly want with the girl?" Jasper asked, confused trying to recall where he had smelt the scent from the hooded figure that took the brunette from his hold. Slightly citrus with a hint of rosemary to it. It was a distinct scent but he couldn't put his mind to it, So familiar. While he was trying to figure out where he had smelt it before the scent had triggered an image of a man flashes through his memory, tall—well-built frame, shaggy dirty blonde hair, angled jawline, and piercing red eyes. Nathaniel. Jasper's eyes widen in realization staring back at Edward's equally confused gaze. The man he thought he would never see again, was now haunting his very thoughts.

* * *

"That took you long enough?" Isabella said with a playful tone as she removed the hood from the figure's head revealing his long dirty blonde hair. He was holding onto the back of her thighs as she was still on his back gripping onto his shoulders as he ran them to their meeting location to reunite with his fellow members.

"Isabella, why did you let yourself get captured?" He asked, amused.

"What's the fun in not being captured?—C'mon don't tell me you haven't thought of acting like a defenseless vampy and getting abducted for fun." She looks over his shoulder and smiles at him when she witnesses a twitch at the corner of his lips.

"No, I think you're the only one that thought of these things." He shakes his head, a smile fully formed on his lips—that was reserved for her. He sometimes finds himself admiring the young vampire on his back. The way she sees the world sometimes can be refreshing—when she isn't angry or in a killing frenzy.

"Nate—do we have to be back so soon?" She whispered into his ears, knowing how that affected him. She ran her hands down his chest and onto his abdomen. Purring as she felt him stop running, he rotated her from his back to his front still clinging onto him as her legs tighten around his waist. He placed his hand at the back of her neck, intertwining his fingers into her hair while the other stayed on her hip, he leaned forward just a few inches away from her face.

"No, we have time…" Nate lets out a low growl as a signal for the other members to leave the current vicinity, as soon as the others leave he crashes his lips against hers with such heat, their tongues doing the dancing against each other, doing the tango, releasing sweet whimpers from her—in between their kisses.

She let out a groan as she felt her back hit the tree as Nate pressed her body against it, flushed with his own. In minutes they found themselves naked with their clothing scattered on the ground around them, with one hard thrust—he enters her, letting a sharp gasp fall from her lips as she weaves her fingers through his hair. This was pure animalistic desires that sometimes they find themselves in, it was just for fun nothing more. No emotional attachments, especially in the kind of environment they lived in. Running on instincts without a guilty conscience.

Isabella couldn't help but be hot and bothered because of the shivers she had received when her handsome blonde capturer had whispered into her ears. She didn't know why her body responded that way. But all she could think about is the movements of her hips thrusting against Nate, as they gave into their senses The way he would angle his hips and rotating them at times to bring pleasurable sounds from them. Panting, moaning, groan, and even growls.

Her forehead pressed against his as he picked up the pace. He groans as he felt her walls closing in around him—tightly, as she was closed to reaching her release, her nails digging into his back making some venom slip through the marks she had left behind.

"Harder! Nate—Fuck!" She begged with such ecstasy coating every word. "Please!" He let out a growl as her begging edged him on, as he pulled out of her for a split second then slamming back into her sweet warm-core—causing her to scream his name.

"You like that—Isabella?" He taunted her with her through her lust haze as he continued to build his own release. "Yes—Oh, God—Yes!" She screamed out in pleasure as they were frantically moving against each other until they both reached their climax. Resting his head against hers as they were panting, trying to obtain necessary breaths.

"We needed that—we've been busy recruiting—we haven't gotten time for this." Nate brushed his fingers against her cheek as he placed a soft kiss against her lips.

"Careful—Nate, someone might think your pussy whipped. Remember you can't have feelings for me." She teased as she placed her hands against the sides of his neck and connected their lips once more. He placed one last peck on her swollen lips before moving away from her.

She lets out a whimper when he slips out of her, feeling some of the juices of their mixed release spill out of her. He smirks, satisfied that she was well fucked and sustained for the time being until the next time they find time to be in the same compromising position once more.

They quickly washed themselves off from the nearby creek to get rid of the sex smell and one another's scents from their bodies. They didn't want to raise any suspicion among the ranks, even if a few may know of their arrangements, those who knew weren't stupid enough to double-cross them in any way. They knew this couple combined will rain ultimate bloodshed and destruction.

When they arrived at their destination, we halted in their tracks as they witnessed purple smoke emitting towards the sky—a sign of cold ones being burned to ashes. They cautiously approach the camp.

"Ah—what nice of you two to join us." A woman's voice acknowledged their presence as they made their way to the center where the bonfire was emitting the purple smoke.

"I've obtained Isabella." Nathaniel bows his head and Isabella follows suit.

The woman turned around and smiled down at her right-hand man and left-hand woman.

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into, this time pequeña?" Her words coated in her thick Hispanic accent.

"Not much, just came across a few veggie-vampires." The woman's eyes lit up.

"Was there a man with blond hair, timid and finely defined jaw structure. Did he happen to influence your emotions?" Isabella raised her head to meet with the woman's ruby eyes that matched hers, she gave her a nod of confirmation.

"That was the Major—He was such a precious jewel that got away—isn't that right Nathaniel?" The woman addresses the man in front of her. Isabella, on the other hand, looked at her in disbelief then quickly placed a blank expression back onto her face. She has heard of stories before—how he was such a valuable asset to the ruling in the south alongside the leader. They were unbeatable, but why the change of heart?

Nate raised his head and focused on their leader's face, just like what Isabella had done.

"He truly was—" His gaze fell onto Isabella's curious eyes. "He seems to be different—weak even—letting Isabella off that easy from his own hold." Nate reflected back onto the events that occurred before coming back to camp.

"Did He—He touched you." It wasn't a question more like a statement that left her lips. Their leader turned her attention towards the younger brunette and made her way towards her, as they were toe-to-toe.

"He—restrained—Me—" She tried to explain before feeling the strike against her face as the back of Maria's hand collided with her cheek causing her to fall onto the ground. The pain was running through her face as she covered her cracked cheek with both of her hands over it as she stared back at the woman, who was now staring at her with such anger in her eyes—a hint of jealousy.

"I'm sorry—Maria—it won't happen again. Isabella kneeled in front of her as she bows down onto the floor by her feet, Maria hadn't accepted her apology just yet, as she pulled Isabella's hair tugging her upwards and slapping her a couple times more.

Nathaniel watches as the younger vampire he has grown fond of being tormented right in front of him, his fists balled up against his side. He couldn't do anything to stop her from being hurt—especially when their leader can easily decide to have their fellow comrades turn against them, in a snap of a finger.

Isabella took her beating, she remained silent with each strike that was sent her way. After a while, Maria pushed her towards Nathaniel as she dismissed them away from her and the camp to send off on their mission.

As they were yards away from camp, Nathaniel stops in front of Isabella and gently cups her face with his hands, he places kisses all over her damaged cheeks—that was slowly healing. Placing soft kisses after the other as he mummers his apologies towards her.

"It's okay, Nate—I'm fine." She reassured him. He stares into her eyes and then captures her lips onto his. He wanted to take her pain away. He doesn't like seeing her in such pain. They've known each other for a few months on end, but he couldn't help but feel something for the pretty brunette. It may have started from a physical attraction but it had flourished into something more—on his end. He may have denied it plenty of times but this little one had him wrapped around her fingers. He would do anything to keep her safe.

* * *

"Who's Nathaniel?" Edward asked, staring at his brother.

"Someone I haven't come across in a very long time." Jasper's eyes narrowed as his frown and dialed the number he had to know by heart.

"I was wondering when you'd call." a southern drawled came from the other side of the line.


	4. Chapter 4 : A Strange Enigma

_Hello Readers,_

_It's been a while since I've updated this story and I want to apologize for that. I've been busy with the other stories I've been writing at first, I felt that I have met a writer's block when it comes to this story but in the end, it had unraveled my writing flowed right through me. I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of updates! Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews it means a lot to me it encourages me to continue on forward. I hope you have a wonderful day. _

_Whimsical Rain ~_

* * *

**Chapter 3:** A Strange Enigma

_"Who's Nathaniel?" Edward asked, staring at his brother._

_"Someone I haven't come across in a very long time." Jasper's eyes narrowed as his frown and dialed the number he had to know by heart._

_"I was wondering when you'd call." a southern drawled came from the other side of the line._

* * *

There was unexplainable hatred running through her undead veins, pain and unforeseen remorse that would erupt from within her—it had been part of who she was from the very moment of awakening into her immortality, it's what fuels her violent tendencies towards those who would look at her the wrong way or the ones that seem to challenge her at every chance that they can get. That is if it didn't end with them being torn into pieces while being tossed into a pit of flames turning them into ashes. Isabella held herself with such fierceness, dispute the _show_ Maria tends to put in front of the other subordinates—her leader tends to have a predictable habit of humiliating her but she would always manage to bounce back from everything that's been thrown her way, even with humility she was still feared among the ranks. She had earned her place many times over proving herself even if it meant to wipe out half of the army and rebuild it herself with her own venom, her sense of worth was prominent, she was a valuable asset to the team, indestructible. She is what they refer to as a '_wild card_' among the deck of cards in Maria's hands, something that the Volturi would want to get their hands on, but unfortunately for them, they never had crossed paths with her before.

The rumors spread like wildfires all throughout the vampiric community of how an individual had been created and raised through war and destruction with the sole purpose of bringing down the monarch system and reign their new leaders that will reborn their world with fear and mass chaos. The Volturi seems unaffected by the words that lingered outside the walls of their castle; at least that's the facade they've been holding up in front of their people, it was best for them to be on their guard in case the rumors become a reality that will rain hell upon their rulings of dethronement. They were too arrogant and powerful to let their defenses crumble under whatever groups that chose to challenge them over their thrones remembering a time in which the Romanian brothers tried to overthrow them and failed miserably. They were considered foolish thinking they were able to take down the entire Volturi guards of gifted beings that's been collected over the centuries by the three kings. Gifted guards were the obstacle that they were too blindsided to acknowledge their defeat that resulted in their public execution. A message to everyone that no one challenges Volturi and comes out alive.

When Nathaniel had found Isabella having her fill in a nearby town he was on a mission for recruitment, individuals with gifts that will find good use among his army. What he saw was expected from a newborn that just awakened into this world but what he had experienced was something completely different. He remembered sneaking up to her while she finished her feeding and tried to wrap his arms around her neck but to be only pushed back with an invisible barrier—a barrier that seems to be unconsciously present around her. He never once had seen something like it before, it intrigued him, her quirk was heard of but a rare thing to find—a _shield_ if it is nurtured it will be used to advantage towards opponents, training her meant she will have better control over it, she will be a hell of a pawn within the game of chess that's Maria and him had been playing.

Pain, anger, and confusion are the emotions that swirl within Isabella's red irises when she finally comes face-to-face with Nathaniel who tried to obtain her from moments before. He saw that she looked so broken and barely even holding herself together in the midst of all the bloodshed she had left behind. Who had created this newborn and left them to fend for themselves? She was out of control. All she wanted to do was feed and cleanse the burning at the back of her throat. But with Nathaniel's persuasion, he was able to calm her down to make her civil enough to talk to her, to convince her, to teach her what she was doing was a wrong way of doing so. She didn't have to be afraid to embrace immortality. She was meant to be who she was becoming. Someone Nate knew will make a perfect addition to Maria's growing collection of the gifted soldiers. As Maria's right-hand man it was his duty to bring her the most gifted, making their army unstoppable when the time comes, they will rise.

A smile spread onto his face as he looked ahead of him watching Isabella walk through the surrounding forest being herself once again even after the whole incident with Maria. Nate didn't like seeing her so broken, but if he were to even show the slightest care toward the little brunette, Maria would have done so much worse, no matter how important Isabella's role may be. He had grown attached to her since the day he first laid his eyes onto her, she made him feel hope for once in his undead life. Something he never thought would be possible. He was never the type to express his feelings or make himself feel his emotions due to the desensitization from all the bloodshed, death, and destruction surrounding him.

"Are we ready to go, Nate? Have you heard back from her?" Isabella's words break him out of his stupor and he cast his attention onto her, her long dark hair cascades with the slight breeze and her body more relaxed with eased her eyes meeting with his ruby ones. Her ruby orbs filled with anticipation, eagerness to get as far away from their current campsite as ever.

"Yeah, we're being sent out up north to check out some potential candidates. There have been whispers of gifted ones lurking around there. We will be meeting the original group that was sent there and get some intel from them." He confirmed, brushing the stray strain of hair away from Isabella's face and he caresses her cheek with the same hand, she smiles at him before taking his hand from her face into her hands. Isabella was never the one to show too many emotions but due to her gratitude toward Nathaniel she couldn't help but feel _safe_ around him and be who she has become for him, like a child who clings onto their parental figure, it makes sense he was the first of their kind she came across from awakening into her new life he tends to have a way to calm her down, whether she's in a fit of murderous urges or undeniable bloodlust. _Imprinted_, like a small kitten to its human owner.

"Why does Maria want more soldiers? We're not nearly as done as training the new recruits, wouldn't it be more difficult sustaining them? I think it's quite foolish on her part, we should be focusing on training what we have in case there's retaliation from rebels down the south." A frown creased her face as she continued to walk down the path that led them to their awaiting vehicle, a black SUV, he gave her an amused smile before he reached the driver side, unlocking the door and getting in, Isabella followed suit into the passenger seat.

"That's how she has been operating lately, she wants more and she gets more even if it means they aren't trained enough to go against the enemies. I agree with you that she can sometimes be foolish with her tactics, Maria is losing her touch and I don't think she realizes it." He shook his head as he pulled away from the dirt path heading up north towards Yellowknife, a perfect place for humans to go missing and converted into immortal soldiers.

"It must come with age." Isabella said with a mocking tone, giving Nathaniel a side glance with a smirk on her face. "That's why she's losing her touch. Either that or she relying too much on us to do the dirty work for her that she hasn't taken anything into her own hands."

He let out a soft chuckle at her antics, she sure seems to be carefree right now whenever it was just the two of them together. He brings out this side of her that she had hidden deeply buried under all the anger she has accumulated through her transformation. She still gets angry and that wouldn't ever change, he understood the feeling. Waking up in an unknown world, not knowing what to do, the only difference between them is that she woke up without any memories of her human years—just visions of scenes that she couldn't put the pieces together. It was a possibility that occurs when waking up from the transition, no memories, or fuzzy fading ones but never so vivid. Unlike Nate, he still remembers the time he had to leave to enlist for the confederate army as the eldest of his siblings; it was his duty to sign up and fight for his country to keep his people safe.

"Isabella...about the Major. You should stay away from him. Let me handle him." He warns her with solemn expression onto his handsome face. "He's not someone to be messed with."

"Why did Maria let him go if he's so valuable to her?" She asked out of curiosity.

The grip on the steering wheel tightens as the question runs through his mind. "That's the thing, she didn't let him go. He left on his own accord and never came back, it's been decades, years since they've seen each other. Maria hasn't obsessed over him in so long."

"Because she has _you_." Isabella pointed out, referring to the time in which she had accidentally stumbled into a fuck fest between Nathaniel and Maria from her first few nights of being acclimated in their home territory. "You're her right-hand man after all."

Nate turned his attention to her as if to analyze her features at her proclamation of his title, it was the truth though, when the Major left he took over his spot and when he had found Isabella, she fought her way to the top as Maria's the left-hand—sometimes it's clear to him the reasons behind the humility that Maria had infected upon Isabella, to put it simply, Maria is envious of her, she was powerful for a newborn, maybe she was afraid she'll be overthrown by her newly left-hand.

"I do my job with no question, she admires that about me. I am after all one of her oldest soldiers. I never once gave her any reasons to doubt my loyalty towards her." He returns his attention back into the darkness of the night as the car passes through the back roads that lead up into an interstate.

"It's because you're very sneaky when it comes to your _extracurricular activities_." The little minx let out a giggle as she teases him, a way for her to lighten up his serious tone. "That's why she never questioned your motives when it comes to trusting you, you're very good at hiding not only your emotions but your real intentions." She had him figured out from the moment he had let her break down the walls he had built for himself, she managed to crawl her way into his undead heart, no one has ever done that to him before. He reached his hand towards her to ruffle her mane making her huffed at his endearing gesture making him crack a smile.

"I'll keep you safe." He promised her.

"I don't need your protection Nate, I'm a big girl I can handle myself." She crosses her arms and stares out the window, trees passing on by, luring her into a blackened abyss of unwanted visions.

* * *

_She wasn't in the car anymore. Nate was nowhere to be found, she was in the middle of the forest with trees surrounding her, it seems it was in the peak of dawn the sun slightly risen, orange hue emitting from the top of the mountains from afar. _

'_Why am I having these visions again?' She thought to herself as her legs began to move on their own, she found herself running into the forest, picking up her pace as she dashed into a meadow filled with beautiful purple flowers. She felt like she was dreaming even if her immortal body will forever withdraw her from taking slumber like she once could. _

"_Isn't it beautiful? They bloom whenever spring comes around." A husky male voice came from behind her, she felt strong arms around her waist she felt her body relax into their hold. _

"_They sure are. How did you even find this place?" Her voice comes out mellow, she turns around and faces the man who's haunting her visions but before she could get a good look at her she was swiped out of that man's arms and into another. _

"_Aww, Bells. I've missed you! He's been hogging you all morning and didn't get the chance to see you say Happy Birthday to my favorite girl!" A low growl emits from the man behind them as the younger man places her back into the other man's arms. _

"_Aww, Babe you know he means well. He's just eager to be the first one to remind me I'm getting old and wrinkly each and every day." She said matter factly, making the younger male laugh as he shakes his head at her accusation making his long hair flow through the breeze. _

"_Just making sure he doesn't do that often…" he trails off, she rolls her eyes at him while her face is buried into his warm chest. _

"_You can't keep me away from family and friends babe. They're bound to have physical contact with me." She felt a rumble from his chest as he chuckles, breaking his serious facade. _

"_You meanie! Stop making me think you're a possessive bastard!" She hits his chest with her balled-up fist and he pulls her into a heated kiss making her moan into his mouth as he gains access with his tongue battling it out with hers. He pulls away after with mischievous smirk on his lips. _

"_Baby, I am a possessive bastard." His deep brown eyes bore into hers, still mesmerized by their kiss; she places her hands against his cheeks crushing her lips against his, ignoring the throat clearing behind them._

* * *

She felt hands against her shoulders gently sharing her back into reality, the interior of the car returned in her wake, brown eyes replaced with dark crimson ones, tan skin replaced with pale skin, reminding her that she's back into her reality.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Nate asked brushing one of his hands through her hair, she takes in his concern expression making her let out a sigh of exasperation. "You weren't responding, and when I tried to get your attention you were frozen as if you were going into a shock. Vampires can't go into shock…" He acknowledged her actions.

"I had a vision." She revealed, her eyes remained boring to him.

"Seeing the future." He gently stated. She shakes her head at him.

"I see the past, at least what I thought my past might have been. Each vision is different from each other, like trying to place different puzzle pieces from different piles into one, never finishing the whole picture." She explains and when he motions for her to continue she did. "Whenever I do receive these visions I can't seem to get myself out of them, I feel what I must have felt from that moment. It's _her_ controlling me through the memory, possibly, my human self. I was just there to witness everything through her eyes. So far, the people I interact with, their faces were never clear enough for me to be able to make up their features to recognize them. Only _her_ emotions verify who they are to me." She grips onto his hand that was once in her hair and she lifts it close to her face placing a kiss against the knuckles.

"Please, don't let anyone know about it. I don't even think it's a quirk, I'm defective." She whispered looking away from his intense stare, but he stopped her from falling deep into herself loathing when he placed his index finger over her chip while his thumb resided under it, forcing her to look back into his eyes.

"You're not defective, you're recovering from whatever hell you had gone through, it's your immortal brain's way of coping with it. At least, that's how I see it." His words soothe the growing angst within her, a temporary band-aid for the scar that will forever be embedded into her mind. "Your secret is safe with me, my _Belle_." He comforts her, placing his lips softly against her own. Her hands automatically bury themselves into his golden mane while her tongue begs him for entrance and when he permits his own clashes against hers, groaning as he felt her straddle him, her thighs on either side of his, her back pressed against the steering wheel brushed her back, arching it made her hips grind against his.

"_Fuck!_ I want you." He groaned into her mouth kissing her some more.

"I want you too!" She moans as she finds her shirt ripped down the middle as he discards it from her body. "Fuck just take me already!" He chuckles at her impatience and does just that. He was never one to turn her away from fucking, her body calls to him like a bee to a flower ready to take from its nectar. Their mission was forgotten for the moment as they find themselves tangled with one another in the heat of mating, something they've grown accustomed to.

* * *

"I had a really bad itch that I couldn't scratch then you called and now I know why." The voice from the other side of the retriever confessed before Jasper was able to voice his concern towards his former comrade and brother in arms.

"Perfect timing then, Pete. I have a problem that you can help me with." He explains to him while he runs his hands through his golden locks, his family had quiet down and focused on the conversation he is having with Peter. "It's Nathaniel…" trailing off waiting for Peter's reaction to mentioning their former comrade within the years of hell they've been through by following Maria's lead.

"He's still serving her. A little birdie told me he never really left and became your substitute, you can say Maria got desperate when she lost you. The birdie also said that she's running a triad command now. The left-hand is her _enigma_, she's getting cocky because of it. Sending fears down the south, so she's willingly expanding her army." Peter filled him in on what he had heard from his source that kept an eye out on Maria's activities over the years in case he has to step in once more, and the time has finally arrived, tagging Jasper along.

"You knew. Why didn't you tell me?" Jasper hissed, wearing a grim expression on his handsome face. "Peter, stuff like this shouldn't have been kept from me."

"Who am I to disrupt you from your peaceful life as a veggie-sucker?" Peter sighed. "I didn't want to call you up for everything that's happening down the south, Jazz. Plus it's not like she had gotten the attention of the monarchy of Italy." Peter was hiding something, Jasper just knew it from the panic coating each of his words.

"Actually...That's why I called for your assistance. The Volturi are now involved and they want the newborn who Nathaniel swiped out of our grasps." There was creative cursing on the other end of the line from Peter and Charlotte trying to reason with her husband to calm him down.

"Fuck! Jasper, you know how they are. We can't be teaming up with the three kings, they always want something out of everything that we do for them." Peter hissed out his frustration.

"They want the newborn. That was the deal we made with them." Jasper clarified.

"What newborn?" Peter asked wearily.

"The girl that can control invisible force." He proclaimed, sending Peter into another storm of obscenity. "They can't have her!" Jasper's eyes widen at his brother's tone, a tone he hasn't used in so long. A tone of determination and defiance mixed into one.

"What do you mean they can't have her?" Jasper asked when the astonishment wore off from his face, brows furrowed.

"She's Maria's, left-hand woman…" Peter's tone took a solemn one. "And I _sire _her."

Jasper's phone slips out of his grasps at Peter's revelations, so many questions flooding his mind the slight feeling of betrayal flickered through him like a lighter igniting its flame. Why would Peter hide this important piece from him? Did he get sloppy in his feedings and accidentally turned her? Why didn't he stop her in the first place? So many unanswered questions continue to paralyze him to the ground that he is standing on.

"Jasper, I'll help you guys get her back and I'll explain everything once I get there." Peter announced and hung up before Jasper could even reply back.

"Oh shit. Peter has a lot of explaining to do." Emmett chimed in trying to break the silence.

"You can say that again." Edward frowns, not liking whatever storm was heading their way.

Out of frustration, Jasper stomped on his phone, breaking it into millions of tiny pieces before rushing out of the house as he ran into the woods to blow out the steam.

"He'll be alright. He's just really confused right now and felt betrayed but he'll come around by the time Peter gets here." Alice tries to comfort the rest of the family as they stare off at the direction of where Jasper left with concern carved onto their faces.

"I really hope that's the case, we can't have two war veterans in each other's throats causing a kamikaze at our home." Emmett remarked, caused annoyed pair of eyes cast upon him, he raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm just saying we can't have them going at it while we're nearby in their line of fire."

"Emmett just shut it, that's not really helping." Rosalie smacks the back of her husband's head before pinching his ear and dragging him out of the room to go to theirs.

Edward chuckles at Rosalie's methods of shutting the bear of man, before turning his attention toward his father figure. "I'll make sure they won't kill each other." referring to Peter and Jasper. Carlisle just shakes his head and takes his wife's hand and leads her to their living space leaving Alice and Edward on their own to go over everything that occurred since they were put into 'babysitting' duty for the Volturi kings.

"I don't think we'll be able to hand her over to _them_." Alice told her husband, with a frown on her face. "Peter seems adamant of keeping her, judging from his tone over the phone."

"Why would Peter even create a newborn after what he went through with Maria along with Jasper?" Edward wonders, taking his wife into his arms as he rests his chin on top of her head.

"Maybe he didn't have a choice." She noted. "Peter isn't the type to just start creating his little newborns to sire, there's gotta be more to it."

"Whatever it may be, it better be a good one. Who knows what Jasper may do to him. Brother in the arms or not, Jasper is unpredictable when it comes to the feeling of betrayal." Edward sighs and he too, led his wife to their sleeping quarters to end the tense environment.


End file.
